Flames of Justice
by doomtigere
Summary: Drake Dragon a super-natural kid, is out having Ice cream with his friend when something something happens that changes his life forever. (Rated T just in case.) disclaimer: I don't own any of the YJ characters. claimer: I do own Drake Dragon, and Pyrox
1. Chapter 1: Fire

**This is my first book, so please give me tips on what I can do better. I will be checking almost every day, thank you. PS: please enjoy **

**Chapter 1: Fire**

"Drake that's the 3rd time this year, are you trying to get expelled?" my friend Mark said irritated. I had accidentally put Chad "the bully's" leather jacket on fire when he hit me for no reason. similar things had happened earlier this school year. For example, the first week of school, I got so irritated about the homework I was given in math class, that as I left the classroom my teacher's hair suddenly caught fire. Another time, we were playing basket ball out in the courtyard, when one of the boys hit me. So, I shoved the ball back at him as hard as I could, but as it flew in the air it seemed to catch on fire and explode, the ball vanished. Know Mark was telling me that I should just calm down, He new about my secret and that for some reason I can do things I can't explain and they just happen when I get angry or agitated. Mark was suggesting that I do meditation, "no thank you" I said I did not, I repeat did not! want to do any thing related to waiting. After all, I was a energetic guy and as impatient as they come. I wanted to get home and lay down, then get back up again and do Parkour. "Hmm... do you want to get some ice cream?" Mark asked me. Ice cream was my favorite thing ever, so of course I accepted. Mark new that ice cream would cheer me up every day and any day.


	2. Chapter 2: To Ice Cream!

**Chapter 2: To Ice Cream!**

We left School at a run vaulting over the fence, then jumped the cars in the parking lot. I felt full of energy, I think its because of my supernatural ability, but for some reason I can jump higher, and run faster then anybody else. Mark was way behind me as I got to the end of the parking lot, he had stopped jumping the cars when he ran out of breath and was now walking towards me. Then, I got a weird sense that I was being watched, I looked around but saw nothing, except the little stores around the School, and the few people that walked home instead of taking the bus, I decided it was nothing. When Mark caught up we continued walking,

"You ready for another run?" I said jumping up and down.

"Dude how do you not run out of breath" he said still panting from the run.

"I think its like my other strange ability's kinda like power ups" I said getting ready to sprint.

"Can we just walk" Mark said tiredly.

"Nope!" I said sprinting past him "Fine" he replied, running after me. Just then a thought entered my mind as well as a surge of energy, I had just past the candy store on Wild Way ST. The next building was three stories high. I think it was some kind of company building. As I turned into it, I jumped. Mark stopped stunned, I had jumped over the whole first floor of the building and grabbed a pipe, I stopped "Holy cow!" I didn't expect to go that high, thankfully my instinct had told me to grab that pipe. Mark was totally stunned, "How did you do that?!" Mark said, still stunned and unmoving.

I continued pushing myself up, crabbing more pipes as I climbed the building, when I couldn't reach the next pipe I got a good foot hold and jumped, catching it perfectly, It didn't take long to get to the top when I got there I called out to Mark, "Meet me at Freezes Freeze Shakes!" he still hadn't moved, but now he ran towards the ice cream shop. I started at a run jumping over the gap that separated this building to the next. "this had to be the most crazy thing iv ever done" I thought to myself, as I jumped on the ice cream building.

"Now I just need to figure out how to get down" I said moving towards the edge of the building, leading down into an ally, there was a another wall about 10 feet from the wall I was on. I jumped, sliding down the other wall then back again, back and forth I went down the wall's, then I hit the ground at a role coming up at the end of the ally, Mark was waiting at the doors to the ice cream shop with a worried look, that turned into relief when I came up to him, "Few" he said glade I was in one peace, we went in the shop and ordered are ice cream, it was clear, Mark was going to have a talk with me when we get to are set's


	3. Chapter 3: Into The Frying Pan!

**Chapter 3: Into The Frying Pan!**

We sat down Mark looking stern "what did you think you were doing!" Mark said tryng to keep his voice down but not succeeding, it looked like was about to explode

"Shh" I hissed.

"You could of died!" he said concern in his voice.

"But I didn't" I said not wanting to be in this conversation.

"But you could of," he hissed back "did you even think about what you were doing?"

"No." I admitted.

Just then the waitress came over and served us our shakes. Mine was Oreo and Mark's was strawberry. "what would your mom say to this?" Mark said still irritated. "my moms not here!" I said impatiently. Stacy, my mom was out of town for a couple of months and I was staying at Marks house. We ate our shakes in silence, I was about half way done with my shake when the feeling that someone was watching me came back. I looked around but like last time I saw nothing. I started to get suspicious, but I shrugged it was probably nothing.

Just then a low rumble began shaking the shop. Mark and I turned in our seats. looking around a little confused "Drake did you feel that?" Mark said in a worried tone.

"Yea I felt it." I said in reply.

"Is it an earthquake?" he asked still worried.

"an earthquake? but we haven't had one ever" I said. this town was in a no fault zone and there is a 95% chance that there wouldn't be an earthquake. Sure enough it was an earthquake and the ground began to jerk right and left. It looked like we were right in the middle of it. Mark jumped to his feet grabbing my hand on the way. We ran out side looking around at were we should go, I noticed a bright fire from one of the cars that exploded, a man!, came out of the fire. he looked huge, about 7ft tall, big and muscular, but that wasn't the strangest part he was literally on fire and it looked like he was made of solid gold, bright as the sun and eyes as red as lava, his head turned to me and I felt that same watching feeling that I had felt all day. he started toward me and Mark.

"Drake Dragon at last we meet!" the gold man said in a loud voice that shook the earth.

"Do you know this guy?" Mark said fright on his face.

"No" I said looking as frightened as he did.

"I am Pyrox!" the gold man said still walking toward us.

"Pyrox, what kind of name is that?" I thought.

Then I noticed that he wasn't walking at all, he was floating Towards us. His feet didn't even touch the ground at all, how was this possible? As a matter of fact how was any of this possible?

"what do you want?" I said trying to look brave for Marks sake. He looked paralyzed. I didn't think he would be able to move even if he tried.

"I want you!" Pyrox said in reply with that same tone as before. At that moment I leaped to the side puling Mark with me just in time to avoid a fiery ball flame. Just then I herd something fly past us in the opposite direction. An arrow! I looked for its source and I spotted Green Arrow almost instantly. Pyrox must have noticed too, because just then, five fire balls whizzed above use heading in the direction of Green Arrow. the building went down, but before it did I saw him jump onto the building to his right, he was a almost a whole mile away how wold he reach us in time?...


	4. Chapter 4: Out The Pan! Into The Fire!

**Chapter 4: Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire.**

Pyrox turned his attention back to me and Mark, "go!" I said, pointing to the alleyway beside the ice cream shop.

"What about you?" Mark asked me.

"I'm going that way." I replied, pointing in the opposite direction of the gold guy named Pyrox.

"But," he began.

I cut him off, "Just go, he wants me not you!"

Mark reluctantly left, running into the alleyway. I started at a run down the street, Pyrox followed in pursuit.

"You can't run boy!" he bellowed, launching a fireball at me as he said it. I dove to the side and it flew past me. My only hope was to get to Green Arrow, and to hope that he had back up. there was an alleyway a little ways down the street, if I could get to that I felt confident I could loss this fiery demon.

"Hahahahahaha!" Pyrox boomed, throwing another fireball in my direction. I was just a little late in the dive so it hit me in the shoulder, the explosion knocked me from my feet, spiraling me in the air, then hitting the ground on my stomach, I noticed an alleyway a few feet from me on my left, I stumbled trying to get up and into it.

I ran into the alleyway, Pyrox must of seen me go there, because after I turned the corner of the alley i herd a "boom!" as a fireball hit the bricks and exploded! I rounded another corner and jumped up onto the wall of the building to my right, I started climbing leaping from one group of pipes to the next, i made it to the top, but Pyrox was right be hind me, I had hoped he wouldn't know that I had climbed the building, but it was as if he could sense were I was, I looked around were was Green Arrow?

Just then something exploded behind me i turned to look back, Batman! "No way" i thought. it was Batman!, he was throwing baterangs at Pyrox, but Pyrox seemed not to notice them, he looked at Batman and grind."

"Nice to see one of the best hero's came to face me!"Pyrox said.

"Who are you" Batmen said, in a deep and powerful voice.

"why, I am Pyrox the demon lord of fire" Pyrox exclaimed.

I thought if anyone can handle this, it was Batmen, I took this moment to figure out what to do, I looked around. I was on a two story high building with one stories all around, I started at a run jumping high in the air "oh crap" i said, i had jumped way over my estimated mark and was now falling past the first building, crashing into the next, it did not even hurt!.

"nooooooooooo!" i herd Pyrox below from a distance, i could see him turn and started to run at me, he leaped the first building crushing the roof of the building I was on, his grin turned into a smile as he looked at me, i turned starting to run, but Pyrox was faster he grabbed me starting to laugh. Then a draining feeling came over me, I felt weaker then before, Pyrox on the other hand smiled even more.

"I have you now!" he said, just as he said it a huge gust of wind flew right into the building, "this is some day I'm having, earthquakes, tornado's, demon lords few!" I thought to myself. but as i thought it the wind started to suffocate me! I jerked around but the demon lord was gone, i started to black out but before i did, I saw multiple people surrounding me then, nothing...


	5. Chapter 5: the Watchtower

**[sorry i did not upload yesterday i had a busy thanksgiving. i will try to upload every day thank you and enjoy**]

**Chapter 5: The Watchtower **

I woke up feeling drowsy, I was in a pitch black room but as I moved my head lights came on, I looked around, it looked like a hospital room, there was a door to my left, and a window on my right covered in blinds. at that moment a man came in, he looked like a doctor but there was something familiar about his face, I shrugged I had never been in a hospital, so I couldn't of known him.

"How are we doing then?" the man said calmly.

"Your the doctor, you tell me how i'm doing?" i replied suspicion growing in me, I stood up walking close to the window, but not attempting to open it, I was still facing the man.

"Well your tests say that your as healthy as can be" the doctor said.

"So I can go then right?" moving to open the window.

"No wait don't!" he said. But to late the I had moved the blinds, and was now staring at deep space. My mouth dropped open I looked at the man, then the window, then back again. At that moment I understood were I was, and who the doctor was. My mouth dropped even more then I thought possible.

"y-your Superman!" I said loudly.

Superman chuckled, pulling off the doctors coot reviling the big S on his chest, "you catch on quickly Drake Dragon" Superman said.

_I couldn't believe it, I was face to face with Superman!, and i was in space, coincidence I don't think so, I was in the watchtower, i was actually in the watchtower._

"would you like a tour?" Superman asked. i nodded mouth still open. "y know you might want to close your mouth, you look silly" Superman said with a smile.

I closed my mouth and walked out of the room with Superman, we were in the hospital sector so it looked like the inside of one but in a high tech kind of way. superman led me down the hall, then up an elevator he clicked a butten that said TR, _i wonder what that means_ i thought to myself. I found out when the doors opened. my mouth dropped again, it looked like a huge training room with a tone of equipment for all kinds of things wights, monkey bars, balance beams, and all kinds of stuff.

Superman looked at me again and smiled, he turned me right and nudged me forward int a room with a big table. that seated many league members hawk-man, Aqua-man, the Flash, Batman, marsh-en man hunter, and black canary. Superman nudged me into a chair facing all of them, they all looked at me, examining me.

SILENCE...

Some of them muttered to each other, "he might do well" Black canary said loud in the silence. "Hmm do you know why you are here Drake?" Superman said to me. I shook my head "no" I said barely audible. "then lets tell him" Batman said to everyone, he continued saying "you are here because of of your unique ability, like meany of us we have some sort of ability's, we now would ask if you would join are young justice team...

**Sorry, i'v been having trouble doing basically anything, and due to this i have to ask for a vote on which of my books shall continue this book, or nova & doomtigere remember that you can only vote once i will add up all votes on Saturday and if its a tie a family member of mine will choose to vote all you need to do is review the book you want to continue and say " I VOTE FOR THIS BOOK TO CONTINUE"**


End file.
